And In My Twisted Face
by Kairabou
Summary: Post-film. The town of Alsace goes back to their lives. A lot of scandal surrounding Adam's 10 year long disappearance is proving to be difficult in his reconciliation with the all upper level titles in the royal court. -And kust when things begin to settle down, a twisted event leads to something far worse than any curse... What becomes of Adam, Belle, and France?


Intro.

Where We End Up

It was a very fateful night. One that changed the lives of many.

Gaston was dead.

The enchanted castle was changed back.

All of those servants that were pots, cups, candles, clocks and many other household items were also changed back.

And for Belle, she had her Beast –whom was nearly on the brink of death, but was now alive, and well.

The one who once thought he was a monster, was now a man.

A prince.

Standing over the other woman, the man pronounced who he was. His real name, was Adam, but because he had lived in such a state for so long, to Belle, he was still Beast.

The man accepted it, though—it was a small thing that seemed to bother him, he wouldn't let it ruin what they had. Trying to grow to like it, Adam remained as Beast—Though, just in the name.

As time started to pick up it's pieces and began to mellow out, Adam—or Beast had planned out a celebration to bring himself back to the public, inviting France to his castle for an event, where he and Belle could show off, be an official couple and live in their exceptional happiness.

Some of the servants had gone after changing back to human, never wanting to live through the experience nor be reminded of it again, and Adam felt no ill-will to them for choosing to do so, but a good portion stayed behind. Especially those Belle had come to know, and create relationships with.

They all suffered a bit of post-traumatic stress, not excluding Adam by any means. Often having to console each other when having to weather through an episode, but everything remained happy.

As happy as the days could get.

After the great ball Adam had hosted was over, a lot of the castle calmed down. Now he was back- He could return to his crown, and become a recognized royal to France. Though, it wasn't all that easy.

Adam had to make a lot of decisions, learn a lot of new rules, behaviors-and most of all, the damage control.

Lumiere and Cogsworth did their best to come up with a solid-proof story as to where Adam went the past decade, and they used whenever possible—so that incase word got out, everyone had the same story.

Belle did her best as well, to keep the secret—and began to repeat Cogs and Lumiere's story as well. Trying to convince herself that what really happened was that when Adam was 11, he was kidnapped and taken to live in the mountains where he had been captive—but escaped, and lived in the wilderness up until now.

Which explained his strange feral-like behavior, social skills, etiquette, and poor education.

It seemed to fit the bill of everyone's curiosity, and skepticism. It certainly made people sympathize, but the royal counsel didn't think as such.

Believing him to be a joke, they couldn't allow him to come back as a royal unless he could truly make a comeback as a man, and show it.

So from here, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts—everyone that could help Adam, did so. Every little thing, from eating, to walking—they did what they could to help him learn how to be a proper gentleman.

Luckily, he still remembered bits and pieces from a boy—but a lot was new to him.

Adam began to tutor himself, and took to his practices like he had done as a boy in boarding school. Remembering piano, violin, geography, even physics.

The library he shared with Belle wasn't just filled with stories, but information. So much information to help bring him back to par, and he had forgotten a lot of those little things that he loved.

Too busy as a Beast, throwing tantrums all over the place—he never took the time to utilize these resources. Though, whenever he came close to playing his piano… the first thing he noticed were the little keys, and his big claws.

Such things only angered, and caused him to storm off in a rage.

But now, he could focus.

This is where our story takes place. The struggles Adam deals with in returning to the public, the royal world, and his ongoing relationship with the one who helped him to break the spell, Belle.

Author Note: Well that was sort-of my introduction to this story. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. There will be more in-depth reading in the upcoming chapters. This just creates the scene. Anyways—stay tuned. Thanks again! 3


End file.
